


It Just Feels Good

by Spitshine



Series: The Good That Won't Come Out [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, F/F, Fem!Steter, Fisting, Omg they were quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitshine/pseuds/Spitshine
Summary: omg. they. were.quarantined
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Good That Won't Come Out [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111620
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	It Just Feels Good

The wailing noise coming from both of their phones cuts through even Stiles' ear-splitting moans; Peter manages to hush her long enough to get the gist of the warning blasting through the air and moves to get up.

“Um, excuse me, where do you think you're going?”

“It's a state of emergency, Stiles,” Peter points out, very slowly.

“It's a shelter -mm- in -oh- _place_ -hnng-,” she retorts, emphasizing each word with a squeeze of her muscles. “That means you—and your _hand_ —need to _shelter_ in the _place_ where you _are_. Duh.”

“You sound awful smug, not to mention coherent, for someone with fully a hand inside them.”

Stiles smirks drunkenly and does her level best to wrap her legs around Peter's shoulders and pull her somehow closer to her own body. “That really seems like operator error, you kno-oohhh _hhh_ kay.”

“Can I at least turn off that awful noise before I resume letting you live out your secret knotting fantasies? 

“You -ah- _may_ turn off -fuck- that awful noise,” Stiles allows, magnanimous, “but you have to use your left -ng- hand. And those tabs are private!” 

**Author's Note:**

> you know im not a jealous person normally but i am burning with a violent furious rage that these two fictional people who cant even talk about their dumb fictional emotions could be sheltering in, you know, each other's places. come be my internet friend. asstrongasyouthink.tumblr.com


End file.
